gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 Pour la 6 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page faisant le double de la limite ^^ Lunettes roses forever thumb|left|100pxTiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Salut ! Oui c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Glee France que j'ai découvert Wikia ! ^^ J'évite de plus en plus d'y aller car les commentaires de certaines personnes commencent à sérieusement m'énerver. J'y vais seulement pour voir s'il y a des nouvelles et c'est tout. Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 12:30 (UTC) Re Pleins de news ! *Alors accroche toi à ton slip, personne ne veut y croire mais des rumeurs de plusieurs sources fiables affirment que le deuxième épisode s'appelle : *roulement de tambour* "I am unicorn" (je suis une licorne). Ca ressemble à une grosse blague mais c'est toujours les mêmes sources et elles hallucinent elles aussi, donc je dirais que c'est du 60% de crédibilité. J'espere que c'est un épisode centré sur Britt. *Chris Colfer a obtenu sa storyline sujette à controverse et a twitté ce matin : I'm filming something very dangerous and possibly life threatening (qui puisse mettre ma vie en danger) tomorrow for episode 3-02 of Glee...yes, it was my idea. ''Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mettre la vie de Chris en danger (même si c'est une blague) sur une courte durée comme ça. Je pense donc que Kurt se met au saut à l'élastique. *Matthew Morrison est à Altanta donc pas à LA donc il ne filme pas. Fête chez tous les Gleeks. *Fashion est sortie, il n'auraient pas du mettre Lea sur une chanson comme ça. Ils sont trop beaux (à part Dianna, c'est abusé), j'adore la vidéo ! (mais pour l'instant j'en ai vu que la moitié car réseau pourri) Sombraline *Scène Burt/Kurt dans l'épisode 2 Moi je suis contente que Brad dirige. C'est pour moi le meilleur des trois, après si des épisodes comme New York sont ratés, c'est surtout à cause du scénario et pas de la réalisation. Niveau réalisation NY était pas mal, le plan 360° sur Finchel à la fin de Pretending était pas mal même si la scène est pourri, et le mashup New York était bien réalisé, même si la chanson était bof. Re Re-rentrer dans l'équipe de foot ? Hmm... je ne vois pas pourquoi Chris en ferait tout un plat. Ah ! et non c'est pas ça, parce que c'est quelque chose "qui n'a pas encore été traité dans Glee". Pour l'instant la fandom pense qu'il va essayer de battre le record du monde d'ingestion de hot dogs en 10 min. MDRRRR personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qu'il va nous faire. Ouais mais de toute façon le spoiler c'est "Brad réalise l'épisode" pas, "l'écrit", non ? Ouais j'ai vu pour l'autre spoiler réalisateur, mais là on rentre dans les gens que je ne connais pas. (tu ne veux pas alléger un peu ta page ? J'ai du mal à la charger :S) Sombraline Je suis en train de regarder le dernier épisode de TGP et j'en suis au tout début (je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais pouvoir aller avec ce réseau) mais je tiens d'ors et déjà à partager ma stupéfaction devant la monstruosité de la veste que Ryan porte lors de Don't Stop. Re Je viens de regarder la finale... est-ce que tu as vu la réaction de Darren quand Damian gagne ? MDRRR ils sont frères ou quoi ? J'ai adoré les performances de Lindsay et Damian. Même si j'ai pas trop accrochéà la chanson de Lindsay, j'ai trouvé que tous les deux ils avaient l'air de s'éclater et du coup j'ai tout regardé. J'ai zappé la moitié de Samuel pour une question de temps et j'ai zappé tout Alex parce qu'à partir du moment où il débarque en fille, c'est que sa performance va être jouée et calculée, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de regarder ce genre de truc. La réaction de Damian est énorme MDR ! Je pense que c'est vraiment un mec super, mais j'ai peur du rôle qu'il va avoir. Ils ont ressorti "male lead", mais bon...urmf. Pour moi le male lead quand c'est pas Finn, c'est Blaine. Sombraline Re Bah Darren a genre... la même réaction que Damian : il se met à sauter partout. J'ai lu une itv de Damian, je crois qu'ils sont déjà meilleurs potes (scrogneugneu) Les applaudissements pour la victoire de Sam étaient plus polis qu'autre chose... par contre j'ai l'impression que quand il a parlé à Lindsay et Alex ils se sont imaginés plus que deux épisodes. Genre je suis sûre que pendant 3 secondes ils ont cru qu'ils avaient gagnés aussi. Ryan était revenu sur la déclaration "pire ennemi de Sue". De toute façon il ne sait pas trop quel rôle leur donner ! J'espère qu'il y aura un gentil et un méchant, au moins. Ou un ND et un Jesse/Blaine/personnage extérieur. Parce que deux ND gentils aaaaargh. Enfin, Damian je pense qu'il est quand même moins cool que Kevin. Kevin la première fois que je l'ai vu en itv j'ai crié "OOoooooh il est trooop sympaaaa !". Damian j'ai été un peu mitigée pendant la moitié de l'émission. Ouaip moi aussi je me demande comment ils vont arriver genre dans l'épisode 3 : TADAAAAAAA ! Oui j'ai vu pour Sam. Bon bah c'était le truc le plus évident et crédible. Ils se sont pas foulés, mais d'un autre côté je préfère ça qu'un truc de fou à la Ian Brennan. Sombraline LaMarcus Tinker est insupportable. Il y a "God" dans chacun de ses tweets, x5. J'arrête immédiatement de le suivre. Re *Lea a twitté que Rachel pleurait beaucoup dans Glee. C'est bien, elle prend la relève de Kurt -_-' *Promo Saison 3. J'ai failli raler parce qu'il n'y a pas Blaine (et il y a Becky), mais en fait si, il y est. Et pas en Warbleeeer ! *Kurt va chanter All You Get From Love Is A Love Song, de The Carpenters. Pas encore écoutée, mais rien que le titre c'est de la guimauve. (je viens de l'écouter et c'est pile dans la tessiture de Chris. J'ai cru que c'était lui qui chantait mdr) *Le cast va être aux VMA pour chanter Rehab, Back To Black et Valerie en hommage à Amy Winehouse. *Lea et Idina ont tourné deux "performances". Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais si c'est deux chansons dans le même épisode je meurs. *Sugar devrait bel et bien chanter dans l'ép. 1 ou 2. Ouais mais si aucun des deux n'est extérieur, on va se retrouver à comber de ND ? 23 ? Parce que 12 moins Sam, plus Blaine, plus Sheila, plus Sugar, plus Damian, plus Samuel... O_O Blaine et Jesse avaient des interactions amoureuses avec un ND, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient pénibles, mais un vrai méchant bien méchant et qui reste méchant, je dis pas non. Je sens que Damian va être pour Finn ce que Sunshine a été pour Rachel = un ennui mortel pour les spectateurs. Sombraline Re Si c'est bien We've Got The Beat, et c'est bien la voix de Lea. Du coup je ne sais pas si elle sera dans un épisode où si elle l'a juste enregistrée pour les promos. Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan du look de Blaine. Je le voyais bien en sobre et strict, genre cravate je-ne-suis-pas-en-unif-mais-un-peu-quand-même. En plus il a toujours eu un look hyper classique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'un coup il se fringue comme Kurt. J'ai l'espoir que ce soit fait pour attirer les gens (genre "regarder, dans cette série il y a un couple gay !". Sur moi, ça marcherait) et qu'il va être plus classique par la suite. Good news, apparemment Ashley n'était pas sur le tournage quand ils ont tourné It's Not Unusual. Ca pourrait vouloir dire qu'il a quitté les ND. A prendre avec des pincettes. Ouiii j'ai lu pour Charice ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, Lea n'a rien à craindre d'elle, elle est adorée par les fans et personne ne supporte Sunshine. Mais si c'est vrai faut que je lui envoie un bouquet de fleurs et une lettre de remerciements. C'est sûr que regarder Sunshine beugler six chansons en restant plantée derrière un micro j'aurais détesté. Trois c'était déjà beaucoup trop. (du coup il nous faut un autre leader de VA cette année) Sombraline (qui a super mal à la tête à cause de sa participation active dans le bizuthage) Re Non c'est pas pareil, parce que Chevrolet ou Fashion c'est pour des marques complètement à côté de Glee, alors que là... ils ont beaucoup réutilisé Don't Stop pour les promos, alors peut être que We've Got The Beat est aussi tirée de la série et réutilisée. Moi aussi je voulais qu'il soit comme dans BIOTA, ou dans Prom Queen quand il est chez Kurt (bien que ce soit déjà très gay). Je préfère ça + gel plutôt que noeud pap sans gel. En plus je déteste Charice, c'est une parvenue et elle est tout ce que Glee n'est pas. Toujours pas digéré les injection de botox "pour avoir l'air fraîche dans Glee". Plus de VA, ça m'étonnerait. Ce sont leurs ennemis depuis le pilote et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils restent sur une défaite contre eux. Ils en parlent toute la saison, à chaque fois ! Je pense que cette fois ils vont les affronter en finale (ils seront tous les deux dans le top 10) Pas mon genre de traumatiser les bizuths. Niark. Hier ils ont fait un truc pas cool donc aujourd'hui ils vont manger, c'est ça la vie. Bonne virée shopping ! :D Sombraline Vidéos Je sais tout faire sauf ça: comment met-on une vidéos sur Wikia ? Parce que je veux ajouter l'interprétation du Mini-Warbler à la fiche Teenage Dream *-* 1) Parce que je gagatise à fond devant ce gamin 2) Parce que c'est trop populaire pour oser ne pas le faire découvrir aux gens! SarangOllie août 25, 2011 à 18:35 (UTC) Update 1 : Merci, j'ai compris tu as bien expliquée! Titre ^^ (c'est un titre ca -_- "") OK bien saisi chef!!! ;p nn parceque Sombra m'avait parlé d'un épisode appelé Je suis une Licorne j'ai oublié que c'était le deuxième XD!!! Soap star août 25, 2011 à 23:05 (UTC) Re Lol ouais on est d'accord sur Blaine. Même si j'aime beaucoup le personnage, je n'hésite pas à dire quand quelque chose ne va pas, et là en l'occurence j'aurais préféré garder l'opposition entre Blaine et Kurt plutôt que d'en faire les doubles l'un de l'autre. Nan, les bizuths m'ont renversé une bouteille d'eau sur la tête alors que j'étais en uniforme (tout ça dans le contact un peu particulier du bizuthage, bien sûr). Bref, ça a saigné, mais maintenant le bizuthage c'est fini et on est tous amis pour la vie (dans le respect de l'ancienneté, bien sûûûûûr *montre ses crocs*) J'ai écouté les VO des deux saisons, et effectivement j'ai l'impression que la voix off n'est pas vraiment la même. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit deux personnes différentes, parce que le ton est exctement le même. Je me demande si ce n'est pas juste une histoire de contexte, genre dans le S1 il le faisait plus sérieusement, alors que dans la S2 ça devient vraiment une blague. Je me demande vraiment si Nikki est comme ça avec les membres du cast. Genre s'ils ratent une note, est-ce qu'elle les regarde avec son air horripilé et exaspéré ? Oui, je trouve comme toi que Samuel et Mark sont trop froids. Si je croisais Mark dans la rue, franchement je n'irais pas lui parler. De toute façon Nikki a pris Alex comme chouchou parce qu'il l'a bien léchée, ça fait pitié mais c'est comme ça. Sombraline Re Nope, Quinn n'a pas les cheveux roses si un look gothique dans la promo ! Non, pour les bizuths, l'inverse : on ne les aime pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent l'épreuve du bizutage, à la suite de laquelle on les reconnait comme faisant partie des nôtres et on les soutient pour leur première année. C'est le principe de base du bizutage ! Bon j'espère qu'on aura des news aujourd'hui... Sombraline Re Oui enfin on ne parle pas du même bizutage. Moi je te parle de celui des grandes écoles, avec des traditions centenaires, des chants que seuls les Anciens connaissent, des personnages illustres qui en sont sortis et dont il faut connaitre l'histoire. Pas juste le truc qui consiste à embêter bêtement les nouveaux parce qu'on est plus vieux qu'eux, et pas non plus le bizutage des facs de médecine tout pourri qui consiste à bourrer les gens et à leur jeter des poissons dessus. Ca c'est nul. Et le coup de la bouteille c'était un contexte particulier, trèèès particulier. C'est inexcusable, mais d'un autre côté je ne pense pas que le mec l'aurait fait spontannément en me croisant dans le couloir. *Photo de tournage, apparemment du numéro de claquette entre Kurt et Rachel. Les mecs sont déguisés en Kurt et les filles en Rach. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore le concept. *Idina vient de tweeter qu'elle tourne avec des bébés. Je crois qu'ils sont ne train de tourner l'épisode 2. -_- Idem, je suis en train de trouver le silence radio sur Sheila bizarre... J'avais déjà vu l'interview de Lea, je crios que je t'avais filé les news les plus importantes. Sombraline MAJ J'avais remarqué pour les vêtements, mais là il y a des mecs sur la photo ! MAJ 2 Je croyais que c'était une école de filles, c'était une bonne idée... si ce sont des clones de VA c'est nul. Mais pourquoi Kurt et Rachel avec des adversaires ? Ce sont les deux plus compétitifs ! *Photo du plateau lors du duo Rachel/Shelby. Ca va être horrible. Bug Pas compris ta question. Pour le moment on en est là : *Kurt et Rachel vont faire un numéro de claquettes. *On a une photo de ce numéro de claquettes, les filles habillées en Rachel et les mecs en Kurt *Les mêmes filles ont été prises sur le tournage avec Lindsay en fond d'écran, plus un tweet qui dit "à demain" alors que la figurante allait tourner son numéro de claquettes. Il doit y avoir un couac parce que #Lindsay serait la leader d'une chorale de filles, mais visiblement elle a participé au numéro de claquettes qui inclue aussi des garçons. #Kurt et Rachel n'ont aucune raison de faire des claquettes avec une chorale adverse. Donc si ça se trouve il n'y a pas de lien entre la chorale de filles Pendleton et Lindsay. Lindsay Oui en fait le coup de "''Rachel & Kurt font un numéro de claquettes et comme par enchantements des danseurs arrivent et les accompagnent" ça va avec "aucun lien entre Lindsay & Pendleton", parce que si ces danseurs+Lindsay font partie d'une chorale adverse, ils ne peuvent pas arriver derrière par enchantement. Mais #Ca m'étonnerait que Lindsay soit là en tant que danseuse. #En général dans Glee ils sont conscients qu'ils chantent, et s'ils ont des danseurs avec eux c'est qu'ils leur ont demandé d'être là. Les flashmobs c'est un peu différent, que des gens les rejoignent pour danser dans un centre commercial ça reste possible dans le monde de Glee, alors que le fait que des danseurs apparaissent d'un coup derrière eux...bof. Je pense aussi qu'un des spoilers est faux, et pour moi c'est celui de Lindsay à Pendleton. On a une photo de figurante qui montre la pancarte "pendelton" donc je pense que cette chorale existe, mais à mon avis penser que Lindsay en fait partie parce que sa photo entourée de filles est sortie au même moment c'est de l'interprétation. Mais ça pose toujours le problème de : qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec les danseurs de claquettes alors qu'elle est chanteuse et actrice mais surement pas danseuse ? Et il y a aussi le fait que Ryan a dit "2 episodes arc". Arc = épisodes en continuité, normalement. C'est le 20 septembre, non ? Sombraline MAJ Les pages personnages ou acteurs ça ne me gêne pas, tant qu'ils sont dans série. Je ne veux par contre pas de page de relation, de famille, ... qui répèterait la même chose que des sous-parties d'autres pages. Par contre les catégories ça peut facilement m'agacer, c'est quoi qui a été créé ? MAJ : Episode 3 : "Asian F" apparemment. Si c'est vrai ça va être l'épisode spécial Tike avec les parents et tout. Beth dans le 2, Tike dans le 3... omg on a interet à avoir du Klaine baveux sinon je ne regarde pas. Re Bah la définition de Ryan le soir de la finale c'est "a two-episode arc". Après c'est peut etre une façon de parler... les personnages qu'on a eu deux épisodes sont très rarement venus dans deux épisodes de suite. April dans la S1, Holly dans la S2... Oui je sais que le deuxième épisode sera diffusé le 27 lol. Mais je crois que les claquettes ont été tournées pour le premier, non ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait trois mois qu'on sait, pour Lindsay. Un épisode consacré à Tike c'est mon pire cauchemard. Je les trouve stupides et inutiles, et je n'ai pas envie de voir leur storyline se développer. Sombraline Ooooh my God. Ouais, parles lui en, je pense comme toi. Re On en avait déjà parlé : pour Tike, c'est une erreur scénaristique. Ils ont déjà rencontré Tina, elle en parle avec Mike. Ils vont inventer un truc tout bête, genre "j'hésitais parce que je savais que ça ne se passerait pas bien". Oui, la page de Chris a le droit de dépasser la taille réglementaire, et heureusement sinon il y aurait un petit souci. Les gens sont vraiment super débiles... franchement ils pensent à quoi quand ils créent des pages comme ça ? Cette histoire de Lindsay est un casse tête. En tout cas pour le moment je vois bien : ép 1 : Klaine, ép 2 : Shelby/Rachel, ép 3 : Tike (tu veux une corde ?) Sombraline Le p'tit p'bleme OK!! compris ^^"""!!!!!! je viens de me réveillé de ma sieste donc je ne vais pas faire de débat!!! ^w^ Soap star août 26, 2011 à 19:43 (UTC) Stp!!!! je veux juste le tableau ^^ (je sais que t'ai pas contre moi mais j'insiste -_-"") tu devrzi te dire quel casse-pied mais plllzzzz juste cette faveur, et LOOOL c Cameron O'Hare le role de Damian sur Glee, celui de Lindsay c'est Rebecca, et Samual c'est Marshall j'ai trouvé tout ca sur Hollywood Access!! ^^ Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:02 (UTC) Dis moi si t'est dacc ^^ Alors Brochy toujours pas de réponse je commence à m'inquieter, stp répond moi, t'es pas fachée!!! ;p Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:10 (UTC) Je sais bien que le role de Rebecca a été abondonné pour Sugar, nn mais là c'est un autre role ils ont juste mis le meme role, c'est une leader d'un autre groupe qui chante et qui fait des clacettes ou un truc du genre elle sera une sale vipere pour le Glee club ok!!! ^^ Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:14 (UTC) Je sais que tu va voir modification damian mcginty par soap star, t'inqueite j'ai pas remis le tableau, j'ai juste ajouté le nom de son rôle, et dis moi tu trouve comment la photo de Lindsay et j'ai fait quelque modifs sur sa page ^^ !!!! Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:38 (UTC) OK!!! bonne nuit fais de bon reves!!! ^^ chere amie qui vit un jour avant moi, t'inquiete c'est pas un poeme XD!!! (ca veut dire que c'est le 26 chez toi et c'est le 25 chez moi!!!) Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:41 (UTC) Euh!!! dsl j'ai rien copié du wikia anglais, tu fais reference à quoi???? Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:45 (UTC) Je comprend mieux, et je ne vais pas oublier ton anniverssaire je vais l'écrire en gras au début de ma page de discussion Tout ceux qui passe par la passait chez Brochy lui dire bonne annif', 15 ans on aura ainsi le me age, maintenant BOnne nuit la fille du future hihihih XD!!! Soap star août 26, 2011 à 22:56 (UTC) Slt la fille du future!!! XD je sais que t'est dans un reve profond, je suis passé pour te dire que j'ai modifié la page de Samuel et Alex et dis moi qu'est ce que tu penses des photos!!! ^w^ Soap star août 26, 2011 à 23:44 (UTC) Re Petite nuit de 14 heures, je me suis dit "Haaaan va y avoir pleins de news quand je vais me réveiller, et en fait non. -_-' *Lea a déjà commencé à enregistrer l'album de Noel de Glee (elle l'a tweeté elle-même) *Il y a ça mais j'ai pas trop compris de quoi ils voulaient parler : "We might have another classic Sex Riot/Welcome Back assembly (une traditionnelle émeute sexuelle/réunion de Bon Retour parmis nous) in the episode 3x02" Peut-être que c'est un langage codé pour dire que les ND vont faire un show devant tout le lycée, comme Toxic, Push it ou Tik Tok. Ouais, idem, Anihilons le couple Tike. J'ai pensé à un truc en me levant : et si le "Project" de "Purple Piano Project" c'était pas Quinn mais Kurt ? Kurt qui projette de faire venir Blaine à McKinley ? Bon ok ça ne fait pas grandement avancer les choses, mais bon c'est une idée. "Manquerait plus qu'il fasse chanter Jenna & Harry dans le 3" ? Harry prend des cours avec un coach vocal en ce moment. Ouais franchement c'était un peu abusé de mettre toutes ses vidéos à lui, maintenant on est bien dans la mouise. Bon je te préviens : je ne vais pas changer les liens parce que franchement ça m'énerve rien que d'y penser. Sombraline Re Mmh ça m'étonnerait que Blaine projette secretement d'aller à McKinley, sachant que Kurt va le supplier pendant un épisode entier. En tout cas je ne pense pas que ce soit en rapport avec le Glee Project. Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent des allusions à ça dans la série, après tout ce n'est qu'un petit dérivé qui n'est même pas diffusé sur la même chaine. Ah, je veux bien les noms potentiels des personnages des finalistes ! Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça donc pour l'instant tant que mes deux sources sûres ne le disent pas je ne le crois pas. Mais donne toujours, que je rigole. Toujours rien pour Sheila O_O Sombraline Re *OMG, on va éviter de s'enflammer tout de suite, mais apparemment un participant de TGP a lâché à un fan que Marissa serait dans Glee. Bon après ça reste le genre de source pas sûre, "Truc sait de Machin que Bidule lui a dit..." Non je ne pense pas que le 3x01 soit rempli de Klaine, faut aussi parler : de Sam, de Marcus, de Quinn, de Brittana dans les Cheerios, du bac, des Nationales... En tout cas l'épisode 2 a fini d'êtred tourné, et je ne sais pas à quoi il va ressembler parce que Darren est à NYC et Jenna et Matt Morisson sont à Altanta. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne seront pas dedans, mais bon... en tout cas si c'est pour avoir plus de Shelby, non merci. Je ne connais pas trop FOX, mais peut-être qu'ils ne diffusent que des séries, et pas des téléréalités... Bon les noms sont possibles, hein... celui de Damian sonne bien Irlandais... Alex pourrait débarquer plus tard, je ne vois pas pourquoi on les mettrait tous d'un coup alors qu'il y a 22 épisodes dans la saison... d'ailleurs j'avais plutôt dans l'idée que Damian et Samuel se succèderaient dans le show... on verra plus tard. L'une c'est Twitter et l'autre c'est pas Twitter. Si onavait pas eu cette photo de Lindsay en petite ro-robe, j'aurais été partisante de la théorie Lindsay = Sheila. Mais maintenant... Sombraline MAJ : Encore un indice dans le sens de la disparition des Warblers : les chanteurs qui font les choeurs (pas les acteurs, les vrais) ont tweeté qu'ils n'avaient pas de contrat avec Glee dans la S3. MAJ Marissa j'avais jamais trop envie d'y penser pour Sheila parce que je trouve que son physique ne colle pas trop. C'est bête à dire, mais moi tu me dis Joan Jett j'imagine tout de suite une fille avec les cheveux noirs, violets ou rouges flash, pas blonds vénitiens. Mais bon pourquoi pas, après tout... Oui par contre "jouer la petite amie de Santana ne me dérange", ça ne veut rien dire ^^ elle a dit ça quand des fans lui ont montré des vidéos Gingertana sur Tumblr. Mais moi non plus ça ne me dérangerait pas de jouer la petite amie de Santana, et pourant que je pense pas que Ryan va m'appeler pour jouer dans Glee mdr. Quand je disais 'intrigue de Sam" je ne parlais pas de son départ, mais de Samcedes. Son départ va être expédié en 3min c'est sûr, mais j'espère un peu plus sur Samcedes. Re *''Ah yes! Gingertana! If it is for sure true (which Im about 95% true because of the source and the trust I have in this contestant), then I can't wait to...blablabla. Pareil pour le look de Joan Jett. Inspiration Tina mais en beaucoup plus femme fatale, plus de noir et de cuir, moins d'écossais. Comme les filles dans Start Me Up, quoi. Parce que Joan était sexy et que je ne veux pas que Santana sorte avec un thon. (même si apparemment ce serait plus Sugar, on sait jamais) Lol pour jouer dans Glee j'accepte n'importe quel rôle, même le nouveau love interest de Will. Bah pour expliquer la rupture de Samcedes, faut déjà expliquer qu'ils étaient ensemble non ? Ou alors ils vont nous dire "ça ? ah non, c'était rien ! Vous avez sérieusement cru qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?" -_-' Sombraline Re Pas exactement, la traduction c'est : ''Ah cool ! Gingertana ! (Personnage roux de Marissa/Santana) Si c'est vraiment vrai (ce dont je suis sûre à 95% d'après la source et la confiance que j'ai dans ce concurrent), alors j'ai hâte de... Disons que la fille à l'air très sûre d'elle et à fond dans son truc, donc si la rumeur est fausse ça vient sans doute du candidat qui a lâché l'info sans trop savoir si elle était sûre, ou alors c'est l'intermédiaire entre le candidat et la fille qui a écrit ça qui a compris un truc de travers. J'espère que c'est vrai j'espère que c'est vrai j'espère que c'est vrai j'espère que c'est vrai...en tout cas la toute-puissante fandom de Glee pousse derrière à l'unanimité (ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas avec Matheus, ou Emily, ...) Bon à part ça j'ai trouvé une cita de Chris que j'ai trouvé interessante. Je sais que Prom Queen ne fait pas partie de tes épisodes préférés, mais vu qu'on n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent... je te la traduis, hein. "Imaginez-moi juste dans mon lit, à la maison, en train de lire le script, ne m'attendant pas à ce que Kurt soit couronné Reine de Promo, et je lis qu'il porte un kilt et un diadème, et qu'il danse sur "Dancing Queen". Et j'étais là : "Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai". J'étais vraiment inquiet qu'ils poussent l'histoire beaucoup trop loin, parce que Kurt a été jusque là vraiment utile pour certaines personnes, et j'avais peur que tout soit foutu en l'air ... c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Mais ils m'ont assuré que tout serait fait d'une manière géniale. A la base, il était écrit que le petit-ami de Kurt le persuade de retourner dans la salle et d'accepter la couronne. Mais je leur ai demandé "s'il vous plait, laissez Kurt décider ça tout seul et non avec l'intervention de quelqu'un d'autre". Et ils ont fait ça pour moi, et l'épisode a été vraiment magnifique." Comme quoi on est pas les seules à paniquer devant les scénarii de Glee... Sombraline Garcon du passé!! Slt, la fille du future, tu vas bien ;p!!!! envoie moi un message, quand ca sera 12h chez toi, dis moi juste:"c l'heure!!!" je tiens absolument à etre le premier te souhaiter un bon annif' XD!!! puisqu'on aura le meme age :3 dis moi tu veux quoi comme cadeau!! OK??!!! je saurai quoi t'acheté tu verra la surprise dans le message de minuit bye!!! A FRIEND FROM THE PAST Soap star août 27, 2011 à 18:32 (UTC) MAJ: Joyeux anni'f j'espere que je suis le premier regarde ma page de Discussion en haut XD!!! j'espere que tes 15ans seront plein de joie de bonheur d'amour... et tout les bons trucs que tu aimes, pour tes lunettes starkid j'avais voulu en commender dans le site et te demander l'adresse apres mais dsl, les achats sont fermé :( j'aurai tellement voulu te les acheté, mais bon je te souhaite sincerement un BOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ANNNNNNIIIIVERRRRRSSSSAIIIIIIREEEEE fille du future, ton amie du passé Soap star août 27, 2011 à 22:22 (UTC) P.S: demande moi un autre truc so tu veux y a pas de probleme!!!! c ton annif' et I'M HAPPPPYYY!!!! desorme on a le meme age, je te laisse maintenant, et j'espere que je ne suis pas en retard car je viens de me connecter et j'ai vu ton message!!! XD MAJ: Derien, mais j'aurai bien voulu, faire un cadeau, je crois que t'est épuisé, Bonne nuit "chez toi XD!!!" j'espere que demain ce passera comme tu la prevu, repas en famille et tout autre chose, bon assez de blabla sinon je vais pas finir, bonne nuit et fait de bon reve,et bonne anniv' gleek chere amie, pppfff bon la je vais arretez!!! allez aurevoir. Soap star août 27, 2011 à 22:43 (UTC) Happy B-Day. Joyeux anniversaire !!! thumb|left ''Profite bien de ta journée ! ''(ça y est du peux changer ton message d'accueil :D) Sombraline THE nouvelle de la journée : AVPT (suite de AVPM et AVPS) a été confirmée hier soir pour l'été 2012. Les StarKids ont participé à un évenement caritatif et le mec qui écrit les pièces à lâché l'info, en demandant de ne pas la divulguer. Bien sûr, 27 secondes plus tard elle avait fait le tour de Twitter. Re AVPThreequel. Pour Darren je pense que c'est compatible, si Chris peut tourner un film, il peut faire une pièce de théatre. Il peut composer les musiques en meme temps que Glee comme pour StarShip, et apprendre son texte en même temps. C'est juste les répets qu'il a à caser. *Blaine aurait un grand frère nommé Tyler ou Taylor. Sombraline Vidéos Salut ! Ya pas de souci, c'est normal ! Au fait j'ai décidé de me creer plusieurs chaines ! Je mettrai sur chaque chaine les épisodes des 11 épisodes comme ça mes chaines ne seront pas trop chargées et si malheuresement une est cloturéee, il m'en restera encore d'autres. C'est un peu compliqué mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant ! Bonne soirée :-) Norman Driouich août 28, 2011 à 18:28 (UTC) Happy Birthay!!! Slt Brochy, tu vas bien, racontes!!! comment c'était ta journée, et ton anthumb|ca serait pas lui???niv' comme prévu!! XD tu devrai mintenant supprimer le bentot 15 ans dans ton profil XD heureux pur toi!!!!!! bye au faite j'ai appris par Sombra que Darren avait un petit frère ca serait pas lui???? Soap star août 29, 2011 à 00:05 (UTC) Re Ca ne me gêne pas de me taper la famille des personnages, ça renouvelera la série c'est interessant. Après j'espère que 80% de la série se passera toujours à WMHS... mais si ça remplace les scènes de Lima Bean avec Klaine ça me va. Non rien sur Marissa... rien du tout sur personne. Lea tourne une scène avec Kevin et Amber. Sombraline MAJ Tu as enlevé les trucs du troll ? A priori Kevin rit tellement de la scène qu'il est en train de jouer avec Amber et Lea qu'il arrive pas à la tourner. Me demande ce que ça va être. (C'est quoi cette histoire de Quinn en prison parce qu'elle a voulu tuer Lauren ? -_-') Sombraline MAJ Page saison 3 du wikipedia français. Ca sent la grosse arnaque. Mais tu devrais aller voir, ils ont inventé les épisodes 4 et 5, c'est tellement irréaliste que c'est à pleurer de rire. TADDAAAAAA Darren et Dianna sont à NYC, Morisson et Jenna sont à Atlanta. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils tournent à LA, du coup O_O Pas raison d'avoir peur ça déchire ! (t'as pas réctifié ta page d'accueil ?) Re Les cheveux de Britt c'est qu'elle a rentré tous ses cheveux dans sa queue, à la Quinn, alors que d'hab elle a une mèche libre. Regarde ta photo de page d'accueil. Visiblement il y a le purple (pink) piano au tout début de la vidéo derrière Amber Si tu entends que We Got The Beat a filtré, c'est faux. Photo de trois des Warblers en train d'enregistrer un truc accoustique. Ca ne veut rien dire, mais ça me contrarie un peu... RUMOUR Quinn tries to avoid (éviter) the ND in the 1st episode, but Rachel convinces her to return.